This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cNavigation Systemxe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on May 3, 2001 and assigned Ser. No. 2001-24171, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an in-vehicle navigation system, and in particular, to an in-vehicle navigation device that can be used in conjunction with an existing portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an in-vehicle navigation device is used as a stand-alone unit or integrated into a terminal like a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant). As portable terminals including mobile phones, PDAs, etc. become widespread, in-vehicle navigation devices are increasingly used in conjunction with portable terminals.
However, redundancy in auxiliary devices such as displays has emerged as a concern in using the in-vehicle navigation devices in conjunction with the portable terminals. The redundant use of the devices leads to the decrease of available area for installation.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an in-vehicle navigation device that is not a stand-alone type but an additional terminal to be connected to another terminal.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved by providing a navigation system. In the navigation system, a navigation device determines route guidance time points using comprehensive route guidance information and sensor information and generates specific route guidance information, a portable terminal provides the comprehensive route guidance information and displays the specific route guidance information received from the navigation device, and a connector connects the portable terminal to the navigation device.